The Pact of the Generations
by 4STARR
Summary: Every 100 hundread years. Ouran...DWMA...and Sohma clan meet in secret to fufill and re-create the pact of the gerations. How will the students of the DWMA handle the Sohma clan? How will the Hosts handle more atractive boys? Can they overcome there diffrences to do what there Father's have failed to do? Find out in: The Pact of the Generations
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HI every one! 4STARR here! **

**Fireball: And me! **

**4STARR: Yes, and Fireball! My best friend! 3 **

**Fireball: So anywaaayyy. Thank you all so much for opening up our story, we really hope you like it alot! :D**

**Soul: yea yea...We get it. You had a lotta fun writting it, your best friends. You love anime. CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Maka: ...Soul...MAKA CHOP~~~**

**4STARR And Fireball backaway...slowly**

**Maka: Anyway, Fireball and 4STARR do not own, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host club,or Fruits Baskets. ^.^ **

The Pact of the Generations

Some ware in Japan, Yoshi Ootori and his young air were meeting in secret…

"Kyouya, for the past hundred years our family has helped the form and up-holding of the Sacred Contract." He paused so the young Ootori could ask questions if needed. "The Sacred Contract." Kyouya repeted. "I have never herd of such a thing." "That." Said The elder of the two. "Is because it has been kept a secret on our behalf and of the two familys."

IN Death City, at the DWMA. Almost the very same conversation was being had. Only with Lord Death and his son.

"Kid, as you know. I can't leave Death City." Death's son nodded. "It has been that was for nearly 100 years." "Wow, Kid Kuns dad sure is OLD." Patty giggled. "Patty, hush. They may ask us to leave." Hissed her older sister. Nothing more was herd from ether of the young reapers weapons. "You are correct" Said the Reaper, "And as it nears 100 years, our pact with the Sohma Clan is nearly over." "So?" Was the teenagers replay. "As my air it is your DUTY to go in my place and re new our pact. Or it could end in grate turmoil for us all."

Some ware else in Japan, there lies the Sohma house. Ware Akito and his most trusted were meeting.

"Due to my increase of illness, I can't go to the renewel of the contract. But unfortenitly there must be at lest one witness to speak on the Clan's behalf. So I send you Hatori. You may take whom you wish, it matters not to me." "As you wish Akito." Was the short replay the Head of the family recived. "Good, Now get out of my site."

Now back to the young air and his father.

"You must…Shall we say for the sake of it. Host, this event, and you must make sure no fighting breaks out between the two." The young air nodded. "I have spoken to Tamikee's father and the event will be held at Ouran." Once again he nodded, not daring to say anything. "You have the right to tell a small amount of people. They may be whom you wish. In result of these…ODD visitors, Ouran will be closed for 3 weeks. The first week, you and those you have entrusted the secret with; will prepair Ouran. And turn it into a suitable living invirement. The second week, will be for the meetings, and the writing of the new contract. And finally, the third week, our guests will leave. Do you think you can handle that?" the boy resited the urge to laugh at his father. He pushed up his glasses. "Of course, I am an Ootori. Its only Natarul that I could handle something like this." His Father nodded. "Good. You may go." The boy bowed to his father and walked out of the room. And as he did, the smallest smirk could be seen on his face, "3 weeks?" He thought to himself. "Haruhi, is NOT going to like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**if you read chapter one, skip till you see the bold writting again... :P *FOURSTARR***

The Pact of the Generations

Some ware in Japan, Yoshi Ootori and his young air were meeting in secret…

"Kyouya, for the past hundred years our family has helped the form and up-holding of the Sacred Contract." He paused so the young Ootori could ask questions if needed. "The Sacred Contract." Kyouya repeated. "I have never heard of such a thing." "That." Said the elder of the two. "Is because it has been kept a secret on our behalf and the two families."

IN Death City, at the DWMA. Almost the very same conversation was being had. Only with Lord Death and his son.

"Kid, as you know. I can't leave Death City." Death's son nodded. "It has been that was for nearly 100 years." "Wow, Kid Kuns dad sure is OLD." Patty giggled. "Patty, hush. They may ask us to leave." Hissed her older sister. Nothing more was herd from ether of the young reapers weapons. "You are correct" Said the Reaper, "And as it nears 100 years, our pact with the Sohma Clan is nearly over." "So?" Was the teenagers replay. "As my air it is your DUTY to go in my place and re new out pact. Or it could end in grate turmoil for us all."

Some ware else in Japan, there lies the Sohma house. Ware Akito and his most trusted were meeting.

"Due to my increase of illness, I can't go to the renewal of the contract. But unfortunately there must be at least one witness to speak on the Clan's behalf. So I send you Hatori. You may take whom you wish, it matters not to me." "As you wish Akito." Was the short replay the Head of the family received "Good, now get out of my site."

Now back to the young air and his father.

"You must…Shall we say for the sake of it. Host, this event, and you must make sure no fighting breaks out between the two." The young air nodded. "I have spoken to Tamikee's father and the event will be held at Ouran." Once again he nodded not daring to say anything. "You have the right to tell a small amount of people. They may be whom you wish. In result of these…ODD visitors, Ouran will be closed for 3 weeks. The first week, you and those you have entrusted the secret with will prepare Ouran. And turn it into a suitable living incitement. The second week will be for the meetings, and the writing of the new contract. And finally, the third week, our guests will leave. Do you think you can handle that?" the boy resisted the urge to laugh at his father. He pushed up his glasses. "Of course, I am an Ootori. Its only Natural that I could handle something like this." His Father nodded. "Good. You may go." The boy bowed to his father and walked out of the room. And as he did, the smallest smirk could be seen on his face, "3 weeks?" He thought to himself. "Haruhi, is NOT going to like this."

**long recap I know...sorry...still new to this O.e**

***FOURSTARR***

**CHAPTER 2 (FINALLY)**

**Back to the DWMA. **

"So, will you two come with me?" Liz nodded, buzzy staring at Kids eyes. But Patty on the other hand was full of energy and jumped up saying "OF COURSE KID KUN! Onee Chan and I are you weapons! Were with you through thick and thin." Liz nodded. "Yea, Kid. Were in this together. No matter how scary things may be." Said the Pistil cringing. Kid smiled at Liz. "Thank you Liz…Patty."

So despite the young reapers obvious attraction to the elder of his two weapons. We move further on. To a Miester and her overly confident, or 'cool' weapon.-

A scream pierced through the small apartment. Soul sat up, panicked. "Ware was maka?!" He thought widely. "BLAIIIRRRRR!" Screamed Maka. Soul sighed. "Thank God," He thought, "She's safe….Sorta." Just then Blair, cat form, ran out of Maka's room with something in her mouth. "Blair…. Is that…is that Maka's…?" Soul trailed off. "But it couldn't be Maka's…" Thought Soul taking the under garment from the feline. "Its WAAAYYY t big to be tiny tits.." He chuckled in wardley. "Yea, no way." His thoughts continued. "This is a C. Maka is NOT that big. I mean, I would know….wouldn't I?—" His thoughts stopped. Because standing in front of him was a very mad looking Maka. And she was not as flat chested as she made herself look…but at the moment Soul was busy saying his prayers. The last thing her remembered was Maka smashing a HUDGE book agents his head.

At Tsubaki's and Black*Star's house things were going a bit more smoothly than at the Death Scythes apartment. "Black*Star." Whispered the timid chain scythe. "Black*Star?" She said. As she walked into the room. And there was her blue haired Miester. Sound asleep on the bed. She sighed looking at him. "Oh Black*Star." She said. Tsubaki walked over to him and began fixing him so he could sleep better, only to notice a piece of paper squished in his hand. Tsubaki picked it up and started at it, arguing with herself on whether or not she should open it. Curiosity got the best of her, and she did.

"Dear Tsubaki,

I stayed up all night trying to figure out what write to you. (That's why I left the room) But here it goes…..

I like you Tsubaki, I like you a lot.

Like as more than a partner. ….Like, I want you to be my girlfriend. (OR My GODESS What ever you choose)

But the thing is, I don't wanna mess up our partnership, we work so well together. (Mostly because of you. You work hardest) SO I'm putting this note under your pillow. And if you like me to, then come talk to me. If you don't, well…Just pretend like you never saw this note, burn it. And don't talk to anyone about it. Not even me, your god.

Thanks,

BLACK*STAR"

A smile was on Tsubaki's face. "Black*Star likes me to!" She thought happily. She looked at the sleeping boy. "Black*Star," She whispered. "Black*Star, wake up." His eyes flickered open and they were staring into her brown eyes. He smiled. "'Morning." "Black*Star, I found your note…." Black*Star's eyes widened in horror. "THIS IS NOT HOW THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO GO!" He yelled franticly. He started running around the house screaming bloody murder. Tsubaki followed him out of the room and stood in the hall waiting for her taller mister to come around the corner. And when he did she grabbed his wrist and kissed him. "Tsu-"And he fainted. Tsubaki smiled. "Oh... Black*Star…"

**next time for Pact of the Generations:**

"So Shigure, will you come with me?" Asked Hatori.

"We can't just leave Tohruh for 2 weeks!" Yelled Kyo and Yuki in unison. "I'll be fine, really!" Said the shaken Toruh.

"Soul, are you okay? I hit you kinda hard..." Soul woke up to find Maka staring into his face, and her shirt hanging open...just one look couldn't hurt...

**Well thats the end of chapter two, sorry its so short, and SOORRY it took so long, I dont really know how to work this site, anyone wanna tell me? I'll give u a one time aperence in the story ^.^ hahaha, Im lame...I know :P okay thats all! **

***SHINE ON***

**FOUR*STARR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**HULLOOOO Humans of earth tis I Fireball! **

**I hope you enjoy my...I mean our story! Byeee**

"So Shigure…You understand the situation, will you come with me?" The Doctor questioned one of his best friends, but he immediately regretted it, as the other man (Childish and Crazy, but still a man) had tears streaming down his face.

"OH HATORI! I KNEW YOU DID'NT HATE ME! I KNEW THAT YOU LOVED ME AS MUCH AS AYA AND I LOVE YOU! AYA! OH YES! I MUST CALL HIM SO WE CAN SHARE THIS JOYESS MOMENT IN HISTORY! THE BIG MEANY HATORI HAS FINALLY COME CLEAN AND HE'S-"

Shigure was cut off by a slap to his face, and a punch to his stomach. And all was replaced with black.

"Kyo, I don't think you had to bop him on the head, punching him was enough." Said Toruh worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much." Said Yuki drinking his tea. Yuki has been awakened by Shigure's rant so he was perfectly fine that Kyo had shut him up for a few seconds of peace. "But I still don't think it was right to knock him out!" Said Toruh, she was just a little exasperated with Kyo. He had been avoiding her, and had been cruel and a bit shady towards her since she saw his "True form" it hadn't affected her at all, but Kyo had a different idea on what she really thought. (Even though he was wrong!) Toruh was just about fed up with it all, and just about ready to just about pack her bags and leave! But she would never and could never convince herself to leave TRULY leave the sohmas. She took a deep breath and tried again to press upon Kyo her point! "Kyo, I understand that he was being annoying, but-""Ya know what Toruh?" Said Kyo. His anger level shooting to the sky.

"Ye-ye-yes! Yes I do! I do want to know what you think Kyo! Said Toruh. She then noticed what she had said. She had stood up to Kyo. Everyone in the house was silent. Even Shigure, (who had woken up in time for the fight, and had stayed (AMAZINGLY) quite. "You know what—at….I—I—I – I don't care! I don't care what you think Kyo! I don't wanna hear, I don't want you to tell me what's wrong with my ideas. Or views! I accepted you. Now it's your turn to accept me!" Toruh realized what she had said. She covered her mouth. "Kyo- I'm…I'm…-"Kyo shook his head. And walked out of the room, not even looking back. Yuki walked over to her, he wrapped his arm around her, to steady her, she was crying so hard she was shaking. "I'm going to take Miss Honda to her room. Hatori, please finish your business with Shigure. Then I think it'd be best if you leave." Hatori nodded. And turned back to Shigure to finalize plans.

Things aren't going so well at the Sohma house, maybe things'll be better over at Maka's house?

"Soul…..soul….SOUL!" "Mmmmm…Maka?" Soul woke up on the couch; he also woke up to Maka's green eyes staring into his red ones. "Soul, are you okay? I hit you kind of hard…I didn't mean to, I was just so embarrassed! I was so worried to that I had really really hurt you!" He wasn't fully awake, but he was awake enough to see that Maka was leaning over him, she was leaning so far over him, in fact, that he had a brilliant view down her shirt….he didn't dare….did her? One peek couldn't hurt…could it? He narrowed his eyes and took a chance. He looked down her shirt….he peeked he did it! And he was rewarded. Maka was definitely not as small as she seemed. He got a nose bleed. A BIG one. "Right Maka. I'm okay. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me…" He said trying to avoid Maka and cover up his nose bleed at the same time. Within those 5 seconds Soul new he wasn't going to get out of there alive. So why not swim deeper down? He'd already jumped off the deep end. So after fully thinking about it. He did the only obvious thing he could do. "Maka." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. Blair stood by the door holding her bra; she was human, and smirked. She had done her job well; she'll have to report back to her boss later. But fist work.


End file.
